


In There

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Cervix Penetration, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Fantasy Genitals, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Men Crying, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Dante took Nelo Angelo home with him and his lust for Vergil has tranferred to Nelo Angelo. He can't tell if Vergil's still in there or if Nelo is just following Dante's orders but this is the closest to loved he's ever felt.Concept created in collaboration with Ziarenaftermid9
Relationships: Dante/Nelo Angelo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	In There

The floor was cold but, with enough blankets that wasn't an issue. The bed, regardless of blankets, would never work. It was a big bed, four post, and the mattress was deep and the pillows plentiful. It was luxurious. Yet it was still too small for Nelo Angelo and, now that Dante had brought him back, he didn't want to sleep on the bed anymore. 

While Nelo didn't express emotions, felt like a void most of the time, Dante couldn't imagine that he would be alright sleeping alone. He didn't even know if Nelo slept, he was always awake when Dante went to sleep or woke in the morning. Still, he felt that night would be a bad time for him, that he would think too much, that the memories of Mallet Island would be louder at night. So Dante didn't kick him out of the bedroom, he made a nest on the floor and he stripped Nelo down to his underwear and he curled them both up in the blankets to sleep. 

Nelo ran so cold that sometimes Dante wondered if he was dead. He didn't move when the rested, but he did breathe, at least. Dante ran hot and he could press his face against Nelo's chest to try to get his temperature down. It felt so much better to sleep with an ice pack against him. 

They slept like that every night and, it wasn't something that Dante had done with Vergil since they were very very small, when they would sneak into one another's room at night, hide under the blankets and giggle late at night. Vergil would come in whenever Dante had a nightmare or when dad had yelled at him sometime during the day and, there were other times in which Vergil's face was wet and he'd say nothing but just need to be held. Dante had never asked but he was sure that those were the nights that Vergil had a nightmare. Even when they were little Vergil had the urge to hide that he was sensitive. 

He wondered if Nelo remembered that. He wondered if Nelo remembered anything. He had to, he recognized Dante by his amulet, but that could have been because he recognized the power it held. 

He wanted Nelo to remember. He wanted Vergil back. He wanted his brother. 

One night, a cold night, so cold that Dante had lit a fire in the fireplace and was curled up extra tight, not sharing his body heat as he usually did, he noticed Nelo wasn't looking at him. He wasn't staring at the fire either. If Dante had to guess, he looked like he was trying to come up with the right words to say. He didn't speak though, other than a few grunts when they'd fought on the island Nelo had been completely silent. He didn't know if Nelo couldn't speak or if he just didn't want to. 

But Nelo reached out, of his own volition, and wrapped his arms around Dante, pulling him close. Dante shuddered, not understanding, not knowing what this meant.   
Nelo rarely acted on his own, it was usually but Dante's orders, or Trish's, and they both did their best not to order him to do anything. That had backfired and he would do whatever he heard said needed doing but there was the illusion that they weren't telling him to do it. So when he pulled Dante close and breathed him in, holding him so gently, Dante knew that it was important, knew that there was something special happening. 

"Woah, big guy, those synapses start firing or something?" he joked, because of course he did. 

One of Nelo's massive hands was settled on Dante's lower back, the other in his hair, and Dante was vaguely aware that, if Nelo wanted to, he could just twist and break Dante's head clean off. He didn't know if he would survive that. Nelo was being gentle though, that trained gentle, that frightened gentle, that he'd had to learn over the first few weeks with Dante. He was big. He was strong. He knew that. He knew that he was a weapon. He knew that he hurt. So now he touched everything like it was glass. 

Dante wasn't glass, though he appreciated Nelo's attempt to keep him from harm. He wanted Nelo to hold him tightly, like Vergil had when they were kids, too afraid of the dark to raise their wooden swords against it. 

Nelo had never licked him though and the very first swipe of his tongue had Dante balking, shocked to the point he could hardly respond. The lick was small and mostly dry, like a mother cat cleaning her kitten. Dante was a very dirty kitten, he had gone out earlier and killed a bunch of Sloths, but he had taken a shower when he got home, he knew that he didn't have any of their sandy bile in the cracks of his body. Maybe it was the scent though, still coming through even after the doubling of soap in the shower. 

Nelo's tongue was against his hair, against his brow, tender and a dark almost purple gray against Dante's pinkening skin. 

"Taste's good huh?" Dante asked, wriggling. The licking stopped immediately. "Like I told the last guy, I'm no good for your digestive tact."

He looked up at Nelo though and he wondered why it was that Nelo was so much more expressive in his eyes than Vergil ever was. Perhaps it was because he couldn't express emotion anywhere else, maybe it was because Vergil wooed turn away and hide before anyone could see that he was affected by something emotionally, probably it was that he wasn't showing any emotion at all but that Dante was projecting. 

Regardless, his eyes looked sad, like licking Dante mattered to him for some reason and the fact that Dante wasn't allowing it was breaking his heart. It wasn't a look that Dante wanted to see on him. 

He raised his hand, took it out of his blanket and rested in, searingly, on Nelo's cheek. 

"You wanna play Mama cat?" Dante asked, "I'm no kitten but I can play at one." 

With his consent Nelo came back in, little licks not just in his hair and forehead but moving to his cheeks, one against Dante's mouth that had his mouth parting, though he wasn't sure why, he just knew that he wanted to chase that sensation. He wanted to feel Nelo's mouth against his, wanted to feel that tongue grow wet against his own and he shuddered. How many times as a twenty something had he thought of Vergil like that, touched himself in front of a mirror, felt that terrible bone splitting guilt after cumming with his own twin's name on his teeth? Too many, and now Nelo was doing something that he couldn't understand and he was leaning into it, wanting it, feeling aroused at the concept. Before he could pretend that it was narcissism but Nelo didn't look as much like Vergil as he did and he still wanted him, wanted to kiss him, wanted to pull closer. 

Nelo's hands moved, moved to the blanket to move it down, so that he could lick and suck at Dante's neck, tongue sliding against the shell of Dante's ear, making him shiver with something other than cold. It felt good. It made something inside of him tense up. It made him want more, want to open his mouth to moan. This was dangerous. 

Nelo's hands, starting to warm from the full body blush covering Dante, moved down further, to the buttons of Dante's shirt. They were so small in his hands, the fabric so easily torn, but Nelo was like a clock maker fixing the wing of an injured bird, every movement precise, certain, and so careful. He pushed each through the loop and slowly revealed Dante's chest. 

Dante should have been stopping him. He shouldn't have been allowing this. He was so hard though, he didn't even realize when he'd gotten hard but his erection was pressing against his pajama bottoms and there was the tight heat in his lower stomach. He wanted more. He wanted this. 

He could hardly breathe from the sensations, from the want. He wanted more. He wanted Nelo. 

He took those hands away from his shirt as Nelo nuzzled against his shoulders tongue pressed against Dante's clavicle, removing the scent of anything that could have come before. He put those fingers under this shirt, unbuttoned it the rest of the way himself as Nelo started to explore, thumbs swiping over Dante's muscles as they went up to his sensitive nipples, making Dante whine and buck against the inside of his blanket. Wrong thing, not necessary, and he was definitely too hot. It was only Nelo who was keeping his temperature down but he was still sweating, still overheating from his arousal. 

It was hard to pull the blankets off of him as Nelo's thumbs and forefingers found Dante's nipples and started to tease, a little bit clumsy, but definitely pleasurable. Dante gasped and his back arched, wanted more, presenting his chest to Nelo as Nelo moved to lick at the small dark nubs. He'd played with them before but it was never as nice as this. 

He finished removing the blanket and wrapped himself more fully in Nelo, rubbing his hard cock against Nelo's thick thigh, loving the way that it felt pressed against his ass. He could feel how wet he was, his precum soaking into the material of his pajamas, as he slid against Nelo, the slit of his pussy starting to loosen up, to spread, to ask for some pleasure of its own. He didn't know what he wanted, to fuck or be fucked, but he knew he wanted Nelo. He wanted him. He wanted Vergil. 

But did Nelo want him? 

Dante stopped moving and just looked at him for a moment. He couldn't tell if this was Nelo instigating or just doing something by instinct. He knew that something had happened to him, something with Mundus, not just something that had turned him into Nelo but something deep, something sexual, there was something sexual in his submissiveness. He couldn't tell if this was a conditioned response that Mundus had trained into Nelo or if he was doing this because he wanted it. 

He couldn't ask though, not while Nelo was licking at his throat and dragging his teeth over Dante's clavicle. He was so hard, he wanted to get more. He tried to turn off his mind as he humped at Nelo's leg. 

"Please," he whimpered, not knowing what to do with his hands and choosing to dig them into his own hair, "Please, my pants." 

Nelo's hands were on his thighs, wrapped around them so easily, thumb and middle finger almost touching around them. He bit and kissed, hard enough for Dante to feel the pressure against his bone and make him want Nelo to snap the delicate bar between his teeth. 

"Take them off?" 

An order, but he tried to turn it into a question and he couldn't stop Nelo now anyway, didn't want to. He didn't want to assume but Nelo was doing most of this of his own volition, he didn't mind, he couldn't mind. 

Still among the blankets Nelo lay Dante down on his back, removing his leg from Dante's spread legs. Dante bucked upward, making it easier for Nelo to pull down his pants, to let his cock bounce up and smack against his stomach, his pussy, decorated in white, dripping everywhere. Nelo looked the set of genitals over, his face as devoid of emotion as usual, but his eyes, half hidden by his white eyelashes, looked hungry. 

"Go on then," Dante swallowed, thrusting against Nelo's chin, "You want to take a bite? Let me fill you up." 

That didn't mean anything, it wasn't an order for anything, so when Nelo opened his mouth and dragged that tongue from Dante's clit to the tip of his cock it had to be of his own volition. It felt so good, that light warmth, the hard pressure, Dante shuddered and humped against his tongue, receiving more of those kitten licks. Dante's head lolled against the blanket, on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. 

"More," he begged. He didn't beg often, especially not when it was somewhere someone could hear him. "Please, Nelo." 

Nelo looked up at him, opened his mouth all the way, and wrapped his cock up in that nice gentle heat. He didn't bob his head up and down like Dante had dreamed Vergil would do, he just encased the entire thing in his mouth and swallowed, applying and releasing pressure, as he explored it with his tongue. He'd never imagined something like that. 

Dante took his left hand and slid it up to his waist, moaned at how Nelo pressed his strong fingers into Dante's soft side. He took Nelo's right hand and moved it down, spreading his legs further, led the digits to his pussy. He didn't say a word, just moaned. He didn't need to say anything. Nelo already knew what to do. Dante wondered if they were the same down there, having both. He'd learned about the human body from books, he knew his wasn't the same. It had given him trouble for a long time but now that he knew what he was, he had nothing but pride in it. 

His mind blanked as one of those massive fingers slid into him, spreading the slit, rubbing against the pelvic muscle. He could feel it in his cock, the pressure, that delicious slide, and he was writhing, hands in the blanket, trying to keep himself together. She was humping into Nelo's mouth and everything was growing hotter, hared, and the pressure was building far too fast. He'd wanted this for far too long, his dirty little secret. 

He was saying something but he didn't know what it was. He couldn't her his own voice. He was just so turned on. He wanted to cum. He didn't want to cum yet. And then Nelo was doing something with his mouth, doing something with his hand. A second finger was filling him and it was so much, he felt so full already. He wanted Nelo's cock but he knew that he wouldn't be able to take it, not yet. The two curved and rubbed at the most sensitive part of his cunt, at the curve of his clitoris from the inside, and he was making a rolling sound in his throat at the same time, the rumble of it making his mouth vibrate around Dante's cock. 

It was too much. It was too much, it was too much! Dante grabbed him by the hair and tugged, ripping Nelo off of his cock. He panted, had to breathe, and Nelo started to pull his fingers out but Dante reached down, grabbed his wrist, held him there. Nelo looked hurt, just in the eyes, somewhat afraid, as if he was caught doing something wrong that was only slightly bad but was expecting to be yelled at for it, was expecting to be hurt for it. The look alone made Dante want to stop, to reach out and grab him, to hold him to his chest, to make him feel safe and secure. He didn't want Nelo to feel like he was bad. 

"Too good," he gasped, trying to catch his breath, "You feel too good." 

As if asking for permission Nelo raised a third finger and stroked along the lip of Dante's cunt, not entering, not pressing, just holding it there. Dante swallowed and gasped and searched. He couldn't be the only one. He didn't want to be. He could get away with this, could trick himself into thinking that Nelo wanted him just as much as he wanted Vergil, if he could spot some sign of arousal. 

And it was there, in the underwear that had been so much work to find in such a size, Dante could see Nelo's half hard cock pushing against the seams. More than that he could see the wet spot behind it and he pressed his hand against it, hoping for a hiss, for some physical reaction, to his hand going to such a hot part of Nelo. His pussy was so wet that he'd already soaked through the material, which was something that Dante had never done. No matter how aroused he was it was all in his cock. Nelo's carnal need was all in his pussy. 

"You want me?" Dante asked, licking his lips. 

Nelo pressed in then, as if answering, that third finger sliding inside of Dante and stretching him deliciously, making Dante moan and squeeze the base of his cock to keep from cumming. Nelo didn't move his fingers, just rested them inside, and that was enough. Dante had never felt so full. He really should have at least played with toys before, all he'd had were his own fingers. 

"Ver-" he stopped himself, no, he couldn't say that name, he couldn't do that to Nelo. There was a specific type of pain in Nelo's eyes when Dante called him that name, as if he thought Dante wanted him to be someone else, as if he were just there to fill in the blank place that Vergil had left. He hadn't. Dante was glad that he was safe. Now that they were on the same side, Dante hadn't felt so safe as he had with Nelo. He wanted Vergil, yes, he wanted his brother back and, if he had him, he would probably pine for him until he broke apart, but with Nelo he was learning that he could have that touch that he'd always wanted. But was Vergil in there, was he aware? Was he screaming, unheard, somewhere deep within Nelo. 

"Nelo," he tried again, finding his voice tight, "Show me that you want me." 

So Nelo did, using the hand that had been on Dante's cock to tip Dante's chin, bringing their lips together, his own so delicate and sharp, the edges of them drawing Dante to want to lick them, press against them, cut himself on them. Dante moaned against those lips as he slid his hand into Nelo's underwear and pressed his hand against the heat of Nelo's pussy. 

It was open and dripping, so loose that Dante knew, without a question, that he'd been fucked before, that his hole had been opened by something more than human. Dante growled as he pushed against it, biting down on Nelo's lip, almost enough to hurt him, possessive and angry that he wasn't Nelo's first but still not wanting to hurt him. Of course Nelo had been fucked, he'd seen Mundus, he was sure that Mundus would have done something with him. And before that? Well, Vergil was beautiful and intelligent and someone that anyone would want. They were twins but Dante's personality made people keep their distance while Vergil's just made people more curious about him. He deserved to be fucked, to be given pleasure, Dante just wanted to be his first. 

And Nelo was so wet and relaxed, Dante could tell that, a bit more pressure and he could just slip his hand into Nelo, so easily. He wouldn't need to prep him. He wanted to, wanted to see how deep he could push his fist. But he wanted to be more intimate than that, he wanted to fuck Nelo with his cock, nice and slow, feel that heat wrap around him, push his load in so deep that Nelo would carry the side effects of their coupling. 

Dante wriggled his fingers, slipping them inside the folds and then dragging his palm up to the front, to Nelo's hard clit, pushing it up against the underside of his cock. 

"So what do you say, want me to make you feel good?" Dante smirked. 

Nelo curled his fingers inside Dante in response, making him groan and resume his humping the air, reaching out with his free hand to clutch at the sheets as precum spilled from his cock. Too much, too good, he bit his lip as he fought the urge to cum again. 

Nelo did pull his fingers free of Dante's pussy though, slowly, drawing out as much pleasure as he could in the process, sliding those sticky slick fingers up his own cock and then to his mouth, taking a deep sniff of Dante's fluids before sticking out his purple gray tongue and licking his fingers clean. Dante stared at those digits, the way they were hidden by Nelo's sharp lips and teeth and he wanted that mouth around his cock again, wanted to feel that tongue against his pussy, inside of him. He wanted to knock Nelo back and ride that thick tongue. 

As it was he just rolled over, pulled himself closer to Nelo, and slid his cock into him, pushing his underwear out of the way. So hot in comparison to his exterior, so much life hidden away in there, and Dante was moaning at just the first push. It was his first time in anything aside from his hand, he wasn't expecting Nelo to feel so good, for the sensation to be so different. And Nelo was so open that he could reach in and jerk his cock off within it, not that he would, he wasn't just using Nelo. Even though Nelo's face hadn't changed with penetration, he hoped that he was making Nelo feel good at least. 

"Tell me if you don't like it," he said and kicked himself, mentally for it. He knew that Nelo wouldn't do anything against him. He was a good boy, he was obedient to a fault. 

Dante didn't ask him to take off his thin black undershirt though, to expose his strong chest, the deep blue veins bulging around his purple nipples. He was toned, even more so than Dante was, and there was hairline scars all over his body, as if he'd been wrapped in tight fishing line, so small that he had to look close in order to see them at all. Dante, in comparison, only had had two scars, his belly button and the gash Vergil had left in his palm. He didn't ask what had caused Nelo's. 

He put his hands on Nelo's chest to support himself as he rose up and slid his cock back into that soaking hole. Nelos' tissues were like velvet against him, though he had to angle himself just right to rub against more than two sides at once. He reached down and grabbed the thick lips of his cunt and held them tightly shut so that they were tighter around him, so that he could get the friction that he needed. 

He had been close to cumming before but this sensation was knew, this urge to breed, unasked for he could feel his knot start to swell at the base of his cock, had this urge to shove in and finish it so fast. He had to distract himself. 

He put his lips to one of those nipples and ran his tongue around it, making it perk up and swell. Nelo was watching him, studying him, and Dante made eye contact with him as he started to suck on that hardened nub, pulling it into his mouth as deep as he could before releasing it and grabbing onto it against with his teeth, sucking it. He tried to keep it at the same rhythm as his hips, as if he was fucking his mouth with the pinky sized protrusion, trying to bring Nelo pleasure however he could. 

What he got for his troubles was a hand running through his hair. That was more than Dante had been expecting though and he took as a sign to continue. He switched to the other nipple and moaned as he sucked on it, shoving deeper into Nelo's cunt. He could feel the fluids splatter up and onto his thighs with each thrust. His knot was thick and heavy and rubbing against his hand as he tried to hold Nelo closed. 

He could get his whole knot in there without worrying about getting stuck inside. 

"You ready for me to fill you up?" he asked, as if he could get an answer. 

He let go. He shoved in. He bit down. 

Nelo's hands wrapped around him, crushing, holding him so tightly. Dante released his pectoral from his mouth, pulling back, seeing the odd look in Nelo's eyes. He couldn't tell what it was but the way that Nelo was clutching his shoulders hurt. Glancing at Nelo's nipple he could see it swell, see the shape of his teeth around it. 

"Too much?" he asked. 

Nelo swallowed and let go of him, hands raised by his head, a motion of acceptance, of submission. 

Dante slowly started to fuck him again, lowering his head and just grinding his knot along the inside of Nelo's pussy. All tight like this it felt amazing, his knot was being gently squeezed. Dante brought his hand to Nelo's cock and lazily jerked him off, not even caring about his rhythm. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he promised, "I never did. You know that, right?" 

Another unreadable look. 

Dante bit his lip as he shoved himself in deep, the pressure, the pleasure, all coalescing into one massive pinnacle as he spilled. His cum flooded Nelo's pussy, tacky and thick and more than any amount Dante had ever been able to ring out of himself with just his hand. He wasn't sure if his knot had swelled further or if it Nelo was tightening around him but it felt amazing, he felt so safe, wrapped in Nelo's flesh. 

"I love you," Dante panted. He pressed close, feeling his cock jerk as more of his cum spat out, painting his brother's body. "I've loved you our whole lives, you know?   
I've been so afraid of love, been so afraid of living without it. I lover you. Please. Please love me." 

He hadn't meant to say so much but now his eyes were wet and his mouth was dry and he wanted to hear Vergil tell him that he loved him too and wanted to feel Vergil run his hands through his hair and let him cry. Because this wasn't just a confession but an apology. 

Nelo did not forgive him. Nelo did not love him back. Nelo was just a shell and that made Dante cry all the harder. He had wanted to fill Nelo up with who his brother had been, with his memories of him, but Nelo couldn't make use of those pieces. None of them had stuck. 

Nelo wrapped his arms around Dante, gentle once more, and pulled him up and out of him, a surge of seed spilling out of him at the act. He pulled Dante up and onto his chest and, Dante realized a little haphazardly, that was a response in a way. Those massive hands were running up and down Dante's back, Nelo's nose was practically in Dante's hair. His cock was still hard and it rubbed against Dante's thigh but he didn't do anything about it. His arousal didn't matter. For once he was taking care of Dante instead of the other way around. 

"Foolishness Dante," Dante said raising a hand to wipe away his tears. "That's what you'd say, right?" 

Nelo just tilted his head to the side. Nelo, not Vergil. 

Loveable regardless. 

Dante shoved his tears to the side, tried to ignore his sappiness, and reached for Nelo's cock. He couldn't' wrap his hand around it. It felt like he could barely fit two hands around it. That didn't matter. Yeah, Nelo was huge but he'd prepped Dante and he could take it, he wanted to take it, so badly. He led it up to his own pussy. He didn't want to cry anymore, he wanted Nelo to feel pleasure, he wanted to feel Nelo inside of him. He adjusted the folds of his cunt so that they could stretch around Nelo's girth instead of being pushed awkwardly as he maneuvered it inside of him. 

Nelo's hands rested on Dante's hips. When Dante tried to shove himself down, take all of it, Nelo held him steady, made it so that he couldn't hurt himself. 

"I can take it," Dante whined, wriggling. 

Nelo let him then, though still controlling the pace himself. He held Dante still and slowly raised his hips, letting just the squishy head of his cock enter Dante. It was so big already, Dante felt stretched passed Nelo's fingers. Nelo thrust in at out, just slowly teasing the opening of Dante's cunt with his cock, until Dante was flushed and gripping Nelo's wrists, until he was ready for more. Only then did he pull Dante onto his cock in the slowest of motions, stopping every inch for Dante to adjust as it felt like he was going to be split open. Dante grit his teeth around each moan, not sure if it was pain or pleasure. He could feel the moment that Nelo's cock reached his cervix and there was no way that it was going to go any further, filling Dante with a dull wonderful ache as he was stretched and that little bundle of nerves was pressed against. 

"Please," he asked. 

That was enough of a hint as to what he wanted because Nelo started to move, sliding almost all the way up before slowly pressing back inside. Dante's hands squeezed and caught at Nelo's wrists as that massive rod slid into him over and over again, too much and, yet, he wanted more. He looked down at himself, could see where Nelo's cock head was, his abs slightly moving to reveal how his body maneuvered to take such a length. 

He wanted more. He knew that he shouldn't his poor cunt was already taking so much, but he wanted Nelo to cum in him, he wanted to feel his body completely wrecked and owned and then held by Nelo and cared for. 

"Faster?"

He got what he wanted, being slid up and down that cock so wonderfully, his own dick perking back up and bouncing limply with the momentum. He sucked in his stomach and, upon seeing his stomach distend moaned, throwing his head back. Each thrust in pushed against his cervix and part of him wanted to take over so that he could sit on that cock all of the way, take every inch of it, ignore the damage it would do to a human body, he didn't care about that, he wanted all of it. He wanted to be filled. 

"Nelo," he winced, "More. More."

And he got what he wanted, not control, but all of Nelo's thick dick. His cervix split and spread as the cock head shoved through it, winding Dante and making him cry out, and then it was pulled out, the ridges around the head snagging on the edges a little bit before he slammed his hips back up and filled Dante once more. It was like being stuck with lightning or stabbed through the heart but with so much more pleasure. It felt amazing to have his cervix fucked, for a dick to rub against tissues that were never meant to be touched. 

Nelo's mouth moved as he quickly slipped in and out, Dante's cunt producing more and more juice to lubricate their actions, his teeth almost grit. Dante had to pull   
close, bend himself and reach, to get close enough to even hear the sound coming from him and then he was too loud to hear it anyway, that change in angle making Nelo's cock hit something delicate and sensitive inside of him. It felt so good. He didn't want Nelo to stop. He wanted to keep getting fucked until his body couldn't hold anymore. 

Luckily, the sound that Nelo was trying to get out finally grew loud enough for Dante to hear as he started to go harder, started to chase his own joy instead of just doing what Dante wanted. 

"D-!" 

It wasn't much, it wasn't even as much of a grunt as Nelo made when they were sparring, but it was something. 

Dante wrapped his hand around his dick. "You're so big!" he exclaimed, "You're gonna cum in me right? Fill me up?"

Nelo stared at him, at how his hand stroked his own dick, at how Nelos cock disappeared into Dante's hole and poked out his stomach. He looked hungry. He didn't stop staring until Dante's teeth were grit, his body clenching down, his hand making his cock spurt cum again, albeit much less than before. 

"Teh!" Nelo grit out as Dante's clenching made him cum, as much as Dante had hoped for and all of it directly into his womb, dripping out of it and down Nelo's shaft, so much of it that it was filling the rest of his pussy as well. 

Nelo pulled out and Dante threw his hand down to clutch at his hole, to try not to spill any of that cum onto the blankets. Still, it oozed between his fingers. 

"You sure made a mess, didn't you?" he sighed. His chest was heaving, his pulse sprinting. He didn't want it to be over but, at the same time, he was so tired. "You're going to help me clean this up, right?" 

Nelo answered by carrying him closer, up to his mouth. He finally closed his eyes when he wrapped that mouth around Dante's pussy and drank his own seed out of Dante's body. Immediately Dante was groaning and hissing, his clean hand digging into Nelo's hair as he brought the other to his mouth, to lick Nelo's cum off his fingers, finding it oddly devoid of flavor, and to try to quiet himself on biting his own knuckles. 

He was so sensitive, too sensitive, as Nelo fucked him again with his tongue. It was so intense, his legs shaking, that he was barely able to connect the broken sounds that Nelo had made just seconds before. Nelo's tongue slipped out of him so that he could suck and flick against Dante's clit for a moment before going back in for a missed drop of semen. 

"Did you," Dante moaned, grinding his cunt against Nelo's face. At this rate he was going to cum again. He didn't know if he could handle that. "Did you say my name?" 

Nelo stopped eating him out at that, turned his head. He wasn't looking at Dante, was so coy about it. 

Dante picked himself up off Nelo's mouth and, instead, lay on his finally warm chest. Every inch of him felt like it was sore but it was fading quickly. 

"Nelo, did you?" 

Nelo sucked the fluids off his lips but, other than that, didn't move. 

Dante reached down, cupped Nelo's cheeks, turned him so they were facing each other but Nelo's eyes were still angled to the side. 

"You did, didn't you?" 

He leaned down, pressed his lips to Nelo's tasted himself on them, felt a stirring down below in his exhausted body. 

"That's so good," he praised and Nelo's eyes flicked to him for a moment, "I'm proud of you. Its been a long time since I've heard you say anything." 

Dante could only describe the look in Nelo's eye as one of relief as Dante grabbed the blankets and pulled them around them once more, settling down to finally truly sleep with him.


End file.
